


Friendships

by Milla_GSD



Series: South Downs Cottage Life [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley just needs a break sometimes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not a lot of dialogue, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, friendships, no beta we fall like demons, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla_GSD/pseuds/Milla_GSD
Summary: Having friends is a new concept for the angel and demon.Sometimes, Crowley over does it and just needs a break.





	Friendships

Crowley and Aziraphale have rarely ever made friends with mortals. In over six thousand years, there were only a handful that stood out for Aziraphale as ones he ever hung out with more than once or twice. It was just too messy, too sad, and always ended up with awkward questions that needed to be explained away before just disappearing entirely. It was just easier for the two beings to just stick with each other, stick with someone they knew would always be around (barring any outside interference), and not have to deal with the loss that would eventually come with being friends with humans.

It was a surprise to them both how quickly that changed after the Apocalypse That Didn’t Happen. Since there were now four adult humans and four children that knew about their world, knew they weren’t exactly human, it was easier to maintain friendships that had been created. It was still strange for them, at first, to get used to the idea of having humans they could actually talk to, but once they settled in to the idea, it seemed only natural to spend time with their friends.

Once the pair had settled in to their cottage, it was a fairly common occurrence for their group of friends to get together for dinner parties. Shadwell and Madame Tracy, as well as Newt and Anathema, stopped by at least once a month for dinner. Food would abound and spirits would flow freely, and Aziraphale always found himself planted next to Crowley at some point in the night, leaning gently against his demon with a small smile on his face.

The angel watches as Crowley once again regales Madame Tracy with a story from their past, a history lesson in the making, as he talks about one era or another. Whiskey held loosely between two fingers, the demon throws his head back in laughter, freer than he has ever been to express himself, and Aziraphale can only watch as he presses slightly against the other. He will soon return to his conversation with Anathema, once she is done grabbing another glass of wine for them both, but for now, he can’t tear his eyes away from the animate being next to him.

Other days, the Them stop by, piling into the garden Crowley has created in the back of the cottage. Aziraphale will watch from a window inside where he is reading a book, or from his chair on the back patio, a smile playing on his lips. The soft way his demon interacts with the children never ceases to amaze him, and he finds his heart catching over the sight of the ginger man playing with the four children - and one yappy dog.

For being a demon that hardly ever let himself experience joy and happiness in six thousand years, Crowley has adapted to it quickly, now that they are free from their respective head offices. Aziraphale will watch as the group plays one game this day, creates a scavenger hunt for a missing snake the next, and he feels himself glow as he watches his lover’s happiness radiate off of him. After a few hours, Aziraphale will bring out snacks for the lot, reminding them to take care of themselves, and will join in on the talking that will soon encompass him. The children will eventually find their way home, but their laughter and joy will echo around the cottage long after they are gone.

Some of Aziraphale’s favorite nights with their ragtag group of friends though will always be the nights when they get to head out, whether out to dinner or to a local pub. Getting to enjoy company in places he has always seen as the perfect gathering points throughout history, Aziraphale will find himself slotted in a booth next to his demon as he enjoys the company. On nights like this, Crowley will lean back as he talks, an arm thrown around Aziraphale’s shoulders. The angel will join in occasionally, but mostly, he finds himself nibbling on food and sipping wine whenever he can get Crowley to let go of the bottle long enough to pour another glass.

When Crowley gets a phone call to plan one of these nights out, Aziraphale looks up from his book and watches his demon’s face as he talks. “No yeah, that sounds great, honestly...yeah, Friday sounds...Yeah of course...!”

Aziraphale tilts his head as he hears the tone in Crowley’s voice, as he starts to see signs appear on the demon’s face. After Crowley nods along for a few more moments, the angel finds himself holding his hand out for the mobile phone. He catches Crowley’s eye, sees the look the demon gives him, and only nods his head slightly. Relief instantly washes over Crowley, and Aziraphale gives him a soft smile.

“Hello, Anathema?” Aziraphale says once Crowley has given him the device. “Ah yes, how are you, dear?...I’m doing good as well!...Yes about Friday, might we reschedule it?....No, nothing’s the matter, just something came up suddenly is all....Yes, next week should be fine!....Alright, sounds like a plan, thank you my dear!”

Aziraphale pulls the phone away, handing it back to his demon who hits the red button ending the call for him. Golden eyes hold on his for a few moments and Aziraphale reaches a hand out to Crowley after a few heartbeats. “Let’s go, my love,” he whispers as Crowley takes the offered hand.

They rise from the couch where they have been spending a quiet day in together and Aziraphale leads them to their room, to their large, soft, bed. The angel sits on it, leaning against the pile of pillows they have amassed over the years since moving in, and pulls his demon down towards him. Crowley practically throws himself down on the bed next to the angel, quickly curling up next to the other entity. Aziraphale wraps an arm around Crowley as his demon buries his face in his chest, pushing himself closer to the angel.

“Thank you, angel,” Crowley will eventually mutter as he wraps his own arm around Aziraphale’s waist. “I just...I...”

“I know, love,” Aziraphale will answer, cutting off the broken explanations from Crowley. With a hand rubbing soothingly over the demon’s back, Aziraphale will let the conversation fall off, knowing his partner just needs some time, needs it to just be them for right now.

After spending so much time alone, so much time just wandering the world hoping to run into each other again, but without creating any other real friendships, suddenly, they have a bigger concept of it than they ever thought they would. And while nights out with their group are fun and entertaining, have them laughing for hours and hours, has filled that missing piece they both needed in their lives, there are times when it all becomes just a bit too much. When all they need is to just be in each other presence instead, to just enjoy the company and friendship they have built six thousand years creating.

Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to Crowley’s head, hand still rubbing over the demon, and he smiles softly as Crowley relaxes further against him. Legs tangle under the sheets as Crowley finds a way to entangle them further. Aziraphale only chuckles softly, happy for the contact that he finds himself searching for just as much as his partner does. They nuzzle against each other, almost melting into each other, and Aziraphale can’t help but hold onto Crowley even tighter.

There will be more nights they can spend time with their friends, where they can create memories and stories they will eventually pass on to other humans. Aziraphale knows he will always find himself looking for those cues though, searching for the thoughts Crowley won’t be able to voice for fear of losing the new family they have found for themselves. He knows he will always be there for his demon though, ready to step in whenever his love needs a chance to step back, recharge, and just enjoy the quiet company of each other.

Aziraphale closes his eyes, his own mind quieting, as he just breathes his demon in, enjoying the stillness that envelopes them and carries them into the night, just the two of them.

[Inspired by](https://toastedbuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/186967699646/crowley-can-act-like-hes-cooler-than-everyone-in)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by toastedbuckwheat on tumblr. They have the most amazing art


End file.
